The Story Of Amaya The Cat Demon
by MadNekoHatter
Summary: Ok this is a random story I conjured up and decided to try it out a bit. The story is in 1st person and It IS a pairing with KougaXOc so I hope you enjoy and My main character is a little weird I know..but Its all good cuz I am basing off my good and bad side hint Umbra and Namrah and putting them in the story to share with everyone my weirdness . please review
1. Chapter 1

_The Story Of Amaya The Cat Demon (Chapter 1)_

ok, your name is Amaya Hiyashi and you are 14 in the human world but in the past your 17. you are originally from america. but something happened and you were sent back in time to relive your reincarnations life to save your soul from being wiped off the face of the earth. bad description I know but its worth while.

Chapter 1~

I walked home from school slowly, on a cold december day. dreading the sight of my Adopted Father drunk again and burning me with cigarettes as well. I had to lie all day saying that I played with lighters and fireworks too much and burned myself. I hated lying..I hated my life..I hated everything. The only thing I lived for was my Anime and Roleplay websites. And yes if your wondering..I have no friends and I am considered a freak by how I look. Im not like ugly or anything..but I have waist length midnight black hair with ocean blue streaks in it with pale skin and silver eyes. and no I dont wear contacts or dye my hair. Guys have told me they would date me if I dont look or act so weird..It hurt like hell for them to say that, but I usually shrug and walk away.

Right now I was walking home listening to my mp3 which was playing Falling Towards The Sky Nightcore version and I loved it. I liked the techno, screemo, dubstep and rock music..well Umbra did but she is part of me so it all works out. but Then Namrah and me love piano, violin, the chinese erhu, chinese bamboo flute and celtic music. I know I have an odd variety of music. but I actually own a violin and a bamboo flute and knew how to play piano and knew how to sing. Though I only sing to myself cause there was no one to sing to. As I walked towards my run down home my gut twisted and anxiety caught in my chest. _why dont I just run away?_

I wondered but my good side Namrah answered for me

_because its the wrong thing to do and you have survived for 10 years already! you cant give up now!_

I was about to argue but my bad side Umbra then cut in

_Yeah but why cant we just gut the guy and hang him up on a cross and burn him? It would be a total joy ride to see him scream.._

I sighed at this..Umbra and Namrah were my only friends besides the ones in my roleplay games. but over the years I created them to keep me company and now they are my cabinet members..the advisors to me..The president and creater of my own dark, cold, loveless world. As I entered my hell I expertly dodged a bottle hurtling towards me, and didnt even flinch as it shattered beside my head on the wall. "HARE OU 'EN YOU BEETCH" (where've you been you bitch) i sighed as umbra grumbled

_here we go again..i told you we should have gutted him.._

_Oh shut it would you Umbra!_ growled Namrah

I then sighed again Both of you shut up! I told both of them and walked to my adopted father "I was at school Lord Bulleno" (and I dont know why in hell he wanted to be called lord and for me to be a servant -.-) he then smacked me across the face with a vodka bottle. so hard I felt a fair amount of blood run down my cheek

_Dont let him hit you, you dumbass! SMACK. HIM. BACK!_

shrieked Umbra and this time..I took her advice. I gave a angry yell and gave him a good round house kick into his gross soggy fat head. He went down and crashed into the wooden table. Thats when my adopted mother came downstairs holding a bag of cocaine like a baby and a little container of ecstacy pills with little smiley faces and inappropriate pictures on them "WHAT THE FUCK IS FUCKIN GOIN ON YOU FUCKIN GOD DAMN PIGS!" my adoptive mother shrieked and came down the stairs and snarled at me "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU HORRIBLE FUCKIN MISTAKE!" she yelled and grabbed a knife off the counter pointing it at me.

_Ahh hell no bitch!_ Umbrah and Namrah screamed together in rage.

"Lord Bulleno was angry with my lateness Mistress" I scoffed. my voice dripping with sarcasm. what is up with these people and their sick fantasies?

my mother advanced towards me though very slow and uncordinated because of her joy ride with the monster as I called it. I dodged and attempted to run up the stairs but she grabbed my hair and pulled me backwards..I tumbled..I was lucky I didnt break my neck rolling down the stairs and into my mother. she dropped her cocaine and escstacy we both watched as they spilt across the floor. I heard the smirk in Umbras voice

_Oh lookie, lookie! The Cranked up bitch spilt her Crank_

Umbra then laughed her head off in my mind as my vision came back into focus. my mother was crying and screaming trying to pick up the spilt and dirtied monster as well as the cracked and crumbling love drugs. I sighed again

_great..now she is going to knife me like she tried to last time_

I remembered the scar going from my mid back to my right hip it was smooth and didnt like inflate or whatever..it was just an ugly purplish pink jagged line that will stay with me forver. I the turned my attention to my mother as I tried to stand and get my bearings "you fuckin whore..you spilt it! YOU SPILT ALL OF IT! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU STUPID! DISCUSTING! UGLY! EVIL LITTLE BITCH! I HATE YOU I WISH I NEVER FUCKING ADOPTED YOU. YOUR PARENTS WERE MURDERED BECAUSE THEY HATED YOU! THEY WANTED TO RUIN YOUR LIFE THEY ARE GLAD YOU SAW THEM SLAUGHTERED!" She kept screaming these things as I tried to walk up the stairs again but she threw forks and knifes at me, especially glass and anything hard she could grab. I knew I would have tons of bruises and gashes in a couple of hours..

_You cant go to school tomarrow looking like you got beat up.._ Approved Namrah

_Well no fucking shit! she did just get beat up you fuckin dope!_ yelled Umbra and I lost it

_BOTH OF YOU JUST PLEASE SHUT UP! I WILL FIGURE SOMETHING OUT OKAY?!_

I yelled in my head and out loud. and stormed up to my room..which was a closet..not joking I only could fit myself, a pallet on the shelves and clothes. when I crawled into the tiny closet craming myself in my shelf/bed I sat there..I never cried not after seeing my real mother and father and baby brother killed right before my eyes..I still remembered their screams and the blood that was smeared all over me that splattered my face and hair...I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath "please..please..take me away" I then snapped my former closed eyes open. and I opened my closet door and walked down the stairs and stood in front of my mother who was aiding my father

_AMAYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ both Umbra and Namrah yelled in suprise.

I ignored them and raised my hand and gave a hard blow to my mothers face and I did the same to my father. they sat there with shocked faces and I smirked "you dont deserve me..you never did..you guys are weak and pathetic..and I will rather be murdered in the worst way possible than live with you scum bags..I hope noone has to go through what I did" I said and with that I ran out the door. my cuts stung and my body ached from the bruises that covered my body. It then began to rain ice. like the angels of the heavens were crying and there tears were crystalized by the freezing air pelting me. screaming at me to turn back and live the life I have lived since I was a mere child. the Ice peirced my skin and added to my injuries as well as stealing my sight away from me as I ran into the forest.

_Amaya please, were begging you to go back..its too dangerous out here..you can still go back its not to late_ pleaded Namrah

_Yeah, you will freeze to death before you can live the life you wanted to..this isnt a good idea_..Added Umbra

I continued to run as fast as I could through the pelting snow and Ice "No! I will find my own path! I dont need you guys telling me what to do now..I need to make decisions on my own this time" I panted and tried to coordinate my way through the dense and confusing forest. Moments later I mistepped and slid down a hill. I screamed and tried clawing at the ground or at rocks cuttin my hands, face, arms, and legs. all three of us screamed in fact as I tumbled down the hill and felt a freezing cold peirce me. It was wet, cold, and the shock left me helpless as I was swept away into a river. I gave a muffled scream and tried again to claw my way from my watery tomb "No-ooo" I screamed and went under God I wish I was in Inuyasha or something! please, please gods get me out of here! All I ever wanted was a life! I thought inside my head as I went under the water and was swept away..

**MADNEKOHATTER-Hey guys I hope you liked it..I tried my best and I have stayed up till 1:50 AM to make this so..please review and tell me what you think..**

**Umbrah-Oh for fucks sake just review and even rant at her! just tell her what she needs to fix or even Ideas for the future chapters were working on**

**Namrah-uhh umbra why are you saying her and we? we are her you dip! oh well..*looks at the audience as a cute angel chibi* Pwetty pweeze! Wid a Wittle Cherry on Top review our story? *gives puppy dog eyes***

**MADNEKOHATTER-ok that enough..*shoves them away again* Gomen na sai ^.^" just please review and like Umbra and Namrah said just give any kind of ideas and critisize as much as you want Nya~~!**


	2. Chapter 2

MADNEKOHATTER- Hey guys I hope you liked the first one. I was really tired and kinda ran out of ideas on what to do..But I hope you like this one and It is kinda confusing so be careful

Umbra- Yeah! You better like it or we will hu-

Namrah- Yeah...Umbra shut up, Hope you like the story guys!

Chapter 2

I felt like I have been asleep for days..but..I hadnt slept at all. After I was swept under the roaring current of the river I blanked out, and reappeared in an odd place maybe it was in a larger part of the river? I just cant explain..it was so beautiful. I was floating in a vast area of water the sand was a clear white and the sea life was vibrant and beautiful as well as the bright and large coral reef.. "Where..am I?" I asked as I watched the bubbles escape my mouth and up to the unseen surface. I also watched in amusement as my long black hair floated around me like a dark halo. "You are in a time realm my dear.." a deep and soothing voice answered. I turned my attention to the sound of the voice to see a tall man with long white hair and pointed ears, he was covered in a ridiculous amount of armor and had a purple slash similar to sesshomaru on each cheek. He probably should have scared the sin out of me but his kind face and eyes made me feel calm. "Are you..sesshomaru and Inuyashas father?" I asked out of curiosity. He just chuckled "Yes but you are also My daughter" he smiled and I jumped or rather Swam backwards. "W-what? but..that is impossible..Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and all that..are just an anime! A-and..my own family was murdered.." I argued. more bubbles flew from my mouth and I was surprised of how I could technically breath underwater without dying. Then he gave me a sad smile but did not speak and I knew I wasnt dreaming. "so..so your Inu no Taisho...Lord of the dogs. but your supposed to be dead.." he looked me in the eye and nodded "I am dead my daughter" and as a reply my eyes widened. "So am I dead too?" I half hoped I was..otherwise I would have to go back to that horrible place called my life. he seemed to read my mind and nodded "It is good that you do not wish to go back for this will make it easier to explain" he sighed in relief and I gave him a confused look.

_The great lord of the dogs or Inu no Taisho worried? how in the seven planes does that work?_ I mentally asked Umbra and Namrah

But..They didnt answer...I sighed inwardly and Then Inu no Taisho looked at me once again "you have to go to my sons' world or as you call it Feudal Japan" he stated abruptly and I yet again swam backwards "what?!" was all I could say before he put up a hand and silenced me. "let me explain daughter.." he then sighed and sat cross legged which baffled me but I didnt question. he looked up at me again and he was now serious "your soul is in grave danger, you are a special hybrid. you are the daughter of me Lord of the Dogs and your mother Mistress of the Cats. with your strength and abilities you are the center of a great prophecy that shall decide the fate of Japan and the world itself. Your mission is to defeat 'Doragon no ō' or in english the King of Dragons. You must defeat him before The blood eclipse. If you fail then your soul will be corrupted and you and Doragon no o shall destroy the earth."

What. The. Fuck.

I sat there speechless seconds later I snapped out of it "how in the seven planes and I supposed to believe that? I have never been special in my whole fucking life! And I have a few questions!'' after I was done yelling he looked at me calmly and gestured with his hand "go ahead ask your questions" he said. So I began: "One; how come you dont say im a reincarnation or something?" his answer? "Because your not. me and your mother sent you here so you could possibly get away from the prophecy "Two; how can you do it with a royal Cat demon?" he gave me a uncomfortable look "um..I dont think I can answer that one.." "Three; what happened to my family that was killed? how come your my dad and the Mistress of the Cats is my mom?" He gave me a sad look, "that was your adopted family, they agreed to take you in to protect you but demons came and tried to take you" "Four; how come I just learned this?" he gave me another look though this one was confusion "your 14th birthday is today is it not?" that made me stop and think "I guess it is..I forgot.." I said dumbly and he sighed and stood (I dont know how by the way). He then lent out a long pale and perfect hand and oddly enough I took it. "now my daughter time to make your journey to Feudal Japan. I looked up at him to see his face held a sad expression and before I knew it he pulled me into a hug, "please survive my daughter" he whispered and I shivered. Ive never been hugged before and it felt...good. I hugged him back and buried my face into his white fluffy boa thingy "dad.." I whispered before a flashing light consumed the ocean scene as well as my father the Lord of the Dogs. And to be truthful. I was scared for once. And I screamed "Daddy!" I shrieked as I began to fall. my hands outstretched towards him. He looked at me in despair and before the light consumed him I saw a single tear run down his cheek. "DONT LEAVE ME!" I screamed before he was engulfed in light.

MADNEKOHATTER- Hey guys sorry its so short I just wanted to leave a small cliffhanger to keep you reading if your interested. but..I am also sorry if it was confusing or it just plainly sucked.

Umbra- You better say it was good!

Namrah- Don't listen to them, just comment on what you thought and just read or not *smiles* hope you liked it!


End file.
